


Shelter

by silent_lake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Post Mpreg, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_lake/pseuds/silent_lake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Dean still doesn't believe that this is his life now. Living in a white picket house down in the suburbs of Lebanon, Kansas with his now husband Castiel, ex-angel of the Lord. And let's not forget about teenage son, Matthew, currently hiding up in his room awaiting judgement from Dean himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

 Sometimes, Dean still doesn't believe that this is his life now. Living in a white picket house down in the suburbs of Lebanon, Kansas with Castiel, ex-angel of the Lord. And let's not forget about teenage son, Matthew, currently hiding up in his room awaiting judgement from Dean himself.  
  
"I don't friggin' care that he wasn't drinking or doing whatever the hell else was at that damn party, Cas! He's supposed to be sleeping over at Jake's! I knew this was a bad idea!" Dean exclaimed.  
  
"It's in my understanding, Dean, that teenagers often sneak off to social occasions while "sleeping over" at a friend's." Cas said, a little too matter of factly. "Stop pacing around and go comfort your son."  
  
"Did you know about this? How can you be so calm? He could've been hurt or something worse, Cas!" sputtered Dean. When he got the call from the police station saying his son was involved in an incident involving minors in possession of alcohol, Dean was almost beyond hysterical.  
  
"Of course not. But try to understand, Dean, that he's becoming an adult. You need to let him explore the real world more now." Cas chided. "I trust his judgement. As should you."  
  
Dean closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Was he overreacting? Should he not be so protective of his little boy? God, just thinking about all the things that could have happened made Dean's heart beat that much faster. If he could, he would never let Matthew out of his sight.  
  
"You're right." Dean sighed. "I'll go and talk to him. Try to "understand" what he was doing there. But this doesn't change the fact that he lied to us."  
  
"I know, but it'll be okay." Cas leaned and kissed his cheek before heading off in the direction of their room.  
  
"Okay. It's gonna be fine." Dean whispered to himself.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After seperating the Mark of Cain and destroying it from his body, Dean, Sam and Cas went on to close the doors of Hell for good. It was tricky, but they managed it with extreme determination. And after that, well, things happened pretty quickly.  
  
Dean, finally, gave in to his feelings for Cas. All the years tiptoeing over it and second guessing went out the window when Dean kissed him right after Hell closed. Sam, incredibly smug, let them at it and left them alone in the bunker for days before he returned. Then, a few days later, Cas started feeling woozy, and then, a couple weeks later, little Matthew was born. Even Dean didn't know the specifics, but Cas had said something about his leftover grace conjoining itself with part of Dean's soul when he and Dean mated (yes, mated) to each other. Cas's belly ballooned up like a pregnant woman's did, but when it was time, the little babe just manifested itself right out of Cas's stomach and into his hands. All angel grace like. It was weird but Dean was still freaking out about being a father too much to give it much thought.  
  
Matthew gave a new, but not unwelcomed, spin on Dean's life. He was such an adventurous kid that Dean would often find him wide and teary eyed after falling down running around the bunker. Cas would often smile fondly and just say that Matthew was learning the world just like he did, but Dean was worried that one day he would really hurt himself especially with all the magical stuff in the bunker. So they moved out.  
  
Now, at the wonderful rebellous age of sixteen, Dean was distressed that his son was going to get peer pressured into drinking or smoking something just because the other kids were doing it. Stuff like this was the reason Dean worried so much. Matthew was such a curious kid that Dean could just imagine him taking a swig of beer because someone handed him one. And that just was not okay in Dean's book.  
  
Dean stood at his son's door and pushed it opened. Matthew was sitting on his bed, back turned against Dean. His head was hung low, any lower and it would probably be scraping the floor, Dean thought.  
  
"Hey." Dean greeted softly. He walked around the bed and sat down next to his son.  
  
"I didn't do anything, I swear, Dad!" Matthew turned up to look at him, eyes wide and fearful.  
  
"I know, baby. Your papa told me what happened." Dean wrapped an arm around Matthew's should and brought him into his chest. Matthew came willing into the hold.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dad." Matt sniffled.  
  
"I know. It's alright. You're safe." Dean just rubbed his back and cooed him.  
  
"You're not mad?" Matthew asked, eyes now teary and staring at him. Dean stared back, and in that moment was reminded of how much his son looked like Cas. Black messy hair on his head but with Dean's green eyes. He had an thin leaned frame though not unlike an athlete since he was on the school's basketball team. He was a still innocent and naive kid just figuring out the world like Cas said. Maybe some things are better to be learned from experience.  
  
Dean let out a breath. "No, I'm not mad." Dean ran a hand and brushed a lock that had fell in front of Matthew's face. "I'm just worried you'll get hurt. I love you so much. You understand that right?"  
  
"Yeah. I know. I love you too." Matthew hid his face into Dean's chest.  
  
"So why did you lie to us?" Matthew just buried his face further in, or he at least tried too. "Hey, hey. I'm not mad, okay? I just want to know. I mean, you've never done anything like this before." Dean pulled his body back to look at his son and was surprised to find him blushing furiously.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't approve." Matthew said looking everywhere else but at him.  
  
"Well yeah, but why did you even want to go to a party like that? I mean, that's not like you at all." Although his son was a teenager, he was always so straight laced and just plain innocent, so the thought of him even wanting to go to a party like that baffled Dean.  
  
"I...I, I just wanted to see if someone was going to be there." Matthew replied awkwardly picking his fingers together.  
  
Ah. So that's what this is about. His son has a crush on someone. Matthew had never mentioned anything when Dean asked him about school, but then again, Dean was finding himself being at work more and more often these days. Well, some things are gonna change for the better of this family.  
  
"Like someone do ya?" Dean grinned down at his boy. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's, it's a boy. It's a boy from the team." He stutterd shyly. "You know, Ethan Grey? He plays shooting guard. I, I just think he's really cool." Matthew's mouth turned up in a little smile at the name. Dean could recall the kid. Blond, built, and was an exceptionally good team player. The kid was a good kid, but his boy could surely do better, Dean snickered to himself.  
  
"But, I shoulda known he wasn't going to show up. He never was really into parties. I just hoped I'd get to see him," Matthew finished.  
  
"I get it." Dean really does. Back during the hunting days, how he'd always hope Cas would just pop in and hang out with them. Yeah, he knows the feeling alright. "Well next time, maybe just talk to him after a game or something?" Dean suggested. "Saves me and your papa from going out of our minds."  
  
Matthew nodded his head. "Yeah okay. I'm sorry." He rubbed a hand down his face, eyes droopy. "Um..can we finish this tomorrow? I'm just tired after tonight."  
  
"Alright, I'll let you get to bed now. You've had a rough night." Dean rubbed Matthew's head and got up to head towards the door.  
  
"Um, Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?" Dean turned around and looked at Matthew.  
  
"Can we do this again? I like talking to you."  
  
"Yeah sure. Anytime." Matthew smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy." He ran up and wrapped his arms around Dean.  
  
"Alright baby. Time for bed now." He release his boy and said good night before leaving his son's room.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So how'd it go?" Cas asked perched on the bed with a book in his lap, back against the headboard.  
  
Dean shedded his clothes leaving him in his underwear before falling in a heap on his side of the bed. "It went fine, I guess."  
  
"I told you." Cas said, satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Dean said, voice muffled by his pillow. This incident didn't change much. Dean was going to do what we could to keep his boy safe from the bad stuff in the world. He's gotta up his game now that his son is getting older. Sure it's just boys now, but then it's going to be driving tests, getting a car, then going off to college. Dean shutters just thinking about the latter. He's gotta get prepared now so no surprises later. But first things first, starting with this kid ,Ethan Grey, his boy is infatuated on. Dean thought slyly to himself. He'll make sure if this kid is good enough for Matthew one way or another. Just wait and see. Mwahahaha...  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some love if you like!


End file.
